The disclosure relates to large waste bags or dumpster bags.
Several forms of dumpster bags have been sold commercially. One example is in International Application No. WO2007/108833A2, entitled “Bulk Material Handling System and Apparatus, published Sep. 27, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety as if set forth at length. An example of such a bag is seen in FIG. 3. As is discussed below, to hold its open form, this bag includes PVC pipe rim stays and sewn-in corner stay panels.